For better efficiency of solar panels, for example photovoltaic panels, the sun rays should strike them in the most perpendicular direction possible. To that end, solar trackers are usually provided with a first tracking mechanism for orienting the solar panels in the east-west direction and a second tracking mechanism for orienting the solar panels in the north-south direction for the purpose of tracking the relative movements of the sun during the day, including the yearly cycle variations occurring during the seasons. East-west direction tracking is the most important because it involves a movement covering a very broad arc, whereas north-south direction tracking involves a movement covering a considerably smaller arc.
The implementation of the two aforementioned tracking mechanisms in a two-shaft solar tracker entails a complex construction and increase manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a light-weight and economical solar tracker provided with a single tracking mechanism for orienting at least one solar panel in the east-west direction, taking into account that the solar panel and the tracking mechanism are supported in a base which can be installed in a stationary manner at a mid-point inclination in the north-south direction according to the latitude of the site where it is installed. The slight loss of efficiency due to tracking in a single shaft is offset with the low cost, light weight, ease of transport and ease of installation of the solar tracker of the present invention.
Document US 2011/0061644 A1 discloses a low-profile solar energy collection system comprising a base for assembling the system on a suitable substrate and a plurality of solar panels arranged next to one another on the base. A first set of solar panels are movable relative to a second set of solar panels for tracking the relative movements of the sun during the day. The solar panels of the first set are arranged in an alternating manner with the solar panels of the second set. In one embodiment, the solar panels of the second set are arranged in a stationary manner and in another embodiment they are movable relative to the solar panels of the first set. A drawback of this system is that in at all times only one set of solar panels, i.e., only half of the solar panels, receive the rays of the sun in suitable conditions.
Document CN 101098113 A describes a solar tracker comprising a horizontal rotating support on which a solar panel is installed having a first lower end connected in a pivoting manner to the horizontal support by a horizontal shaft. A first actuator drives rotational movements of the horizontal rotating support around a vertical shaft for orienting the solar panel in the east-west direction and a second actuator drives a lifting mechanism pivoting the solar panel with respect to the horizontal rotating support around the aforementioned horizontal shaft for orienting the solar panel in the north-south direction according to the relative movements of the sun. A drawback of this solar tracker is that it needs two tracking mechanisms in two orthogonal shafts, making it more expensive and complex.
If for simplicity's sake a person skilled in the art decided to use only the main tracking mechanism in the east-west direction in the solar tracker of the mentioned document CN 101098113 A, it would correspond to the rotational movement of the horizontal support around the vertical shaft, which entails greater constructive complexity in comparison with the pivoting movement mechanism. If the person skilled in the art decided to use the pivoting movement mechanism of the solar panel around the horizontal shaft for tracking in the east-west direction, the angle covered by this mechanism would be insufficient.